Revenge for my Dearest
by Magicsinger
Summary: Allen and Angie just confessed to each other, but when Angie goes out that night to get something, something goes terribly wrong. In the end, someone ends up dead, and Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda go out to exact revenge for their fallen friend.. AllenXOc.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter so I might be working out some kinks tell me what you think... Thanks again~**

* * *

Third person POV

Angie a brown haired pink eyed girl and Allen a white haired silver eyed boy with a crud red scar over his left eye. They were room mates that had feelings for each

other, yet each was afraid the other would not reciprocate the feelings. They decided to room together only because they knew how each other worked, their routines.

Their friends all hoped they would admit their feelings for one another. Then one day Angie went out with her friends to a bar but she didn't drink at all yet Allen

assumed she did.

* * *

Allen POV

I lay in bed with my eyes close waiting patiently for sleep to overcome me when the front door creaked open and someone stumbled in. I heard her giggling while the

door closed completely. She slowly stumbled through the dark apartment before I heard her at my bedroom door. The door glided open to reveal her standing there

with a mischievous smile on her face and her clothes as well as her hair all askew. "Did I wake you?" her soft voice barely reached me in the silent room. "No I was

awake" my answer was quickly swallowed by the silence that lay over the room like a blanket. She smiled gently as she came over to the bed and got in. She

straddled my hips sitting on top of me, "I have to tell you something" she whispered coquettishly in my ear. I swallowed thickly before I said anything, "what would

that be?" I asked with a nervous shaky voice. "I love you Allen" she told me as she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. I was glad she didn't see my face

because I knew that my face was a dark crimson after her confession. But I smiled gently, I was happy she told me because I loved her in return. "I love you as well

Angie" I confessed as I wrapped my arms around her, snuggling her close. She shifted slightly as she rolled off of me and onto her back. I rolled onto her sitting on her

like she did to me. I lowered my face down until our faces were inches apart and our hot breath mingled in between us. Even though it was dark I could see her blush,

I smiled sweetly as I slowly closed the gap in between our lips. I raised my head quickly after the chaste kiss just to see her beautiful face. She smiled, grabbed me

and pulled me down into a hug. As she held on to me she rolled making her end up on top like the beginning. "We should get some sweets to celebrate" she

suggested, I smiled and nodded in agreement. Angie hopped off of me and ran through the apartment to the door. "I'll be back in a little bit" she announced as she

paraded out the door.

* * *

Third person POV

As Angie jogged down the stairs, because she didn't trust the elevator, she arrived in the poorly lit lobby. Angie reached into her jean pocket and retrieved a ring of

keys. With a few loud jingles of the cold metal slamming into each other, she found the right key for the lobby door. She placed the key into the lock and twisted until

she heard the mechanism click, making her smile. Angie flung open the door and ran out into the cool mid autumn night air. She strolled down the street to the brightly

lit gas station that was open twenty four hours. The brunette opened the door, making the bell above jingle signal to the store she had arrived. As she entered she

waved a greeting to her friend, the cashier, as she went and gathered multiple items. The bell jingled once again making Angie peak over the rack she was bent

behind. "Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, what are you guys doing here?" Angie asked as she waved her friends over.

"Hello Angie we're here to get some food for brother" the green haired girl answered as she joined Angie. "Hey Ang" the red head greeted smiling as he spied all the

sweets in the brunette's arms, "hey what's the occasion?" the green eyed red head questioned. Angie visibly blushed "well, it's because Allen and I confessed to each

other" Angie explained shyly glancing up at each of her friends. Lenalee squealed as she hugged Angie dearly with a huge smile, "that's great Angie!" the violet eyed

green haired girl cheered before she disappeared into a different isle. "Che" was all the long haired samurai said as he turned and walked to the same isle as Lenalee

in the small store. "So where is the lucky Moyashi?" Lavi inquired, "at home waiting for me and the sweets" she answered gesturing to her arm full of treats before she

walked off to the cash register. The cashier smiled sweetly as she quickly rang up all the candy.

After both Lenalee and Angie paid for their food then the group of friends left the store. Slowly walking while chatting and laughing they all walked Angie home. Yet as

soon as Angie was within a foot of the lobby a black SUV with tinted windows pulled up. One of the windows rolled down and a black semi automatic gun peered out

the window. Angie was the first to see the danger, the gun was pointed clearly at Lenalee. "Lenalee move!" The brunette girl screamed as she dove into the green

haired girl knocking Lenalee down and taking one bullet to the chest and one to the stomach. The contents of both Lenalee's bag and Angie's bag flew up in the air

making it hard to see anything but while Angie thumped to the ground, while Lenalee took two bullets to each leg. While Lavi took one to the right eye and Kanda took

one to the abdomen.

* * *

**EEEEP! I just finished this don't be mad, that I didn't work on the next chapter of my other one I just had to finish this.. I almost cried writing this because Angie was my first OC, but she didn't make it into any of my stories. Ang is a nickname you know ann-g it's ann with a g sound on the end *shrugs* just seems like Lavi would say it... I don't know where Kanda would get hit so I made it up.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, some of this may not make sense so sorry for that**

* * *

**Third person POV**

As the sound from the shots bounced from building to building, the shooter swore "I got Angie!, we gotta get going!" the shooter shouted to the driver who stepped

on the gas so quick that the tires squealed and the car swerved slightly. "HELP! HELP!" Lenalee screeched as she crawled over to Angie and tried to revive the poor,

cold corpse of her friend. Lavi held his eye as he too crawled towards the lifeless female. Kanda got up and walked towards the building where both Angie and Allen

live together, to get some help. Slowly he climbed the stairs and found their apartment, "MOYASHI!" he barked as he kicked at the door, making the door splitter and

bend inwards slightly. "What do you want Bakanda?" Allen asked as he opened the door to find the samurai with one bullet hole in each arm. "Call 911" was all Kanda

said before he went back to his friends. The white haired teen did just that, after that was done he ran downstairs to see the damage.

Allen walked out of the lobby of the building to find his love in a puddle of sticky red blood that gleamed in the streetlamps. As he observed his lifeless crush he noticed

two bullet holes in her, and her position, meaning she was protecting someone. Allen couldn't help but stare into Angie's unblinking eyes, they were originally rosy pink

but now they've faded to a dull succulent merlot red color. His eyes began to sting slightly and he could feel the pressure of tears coming but he willed himself not to

cry. But even though he didn't doesn't mean everyone else held it in. Lavi covered his face as sobs racked his body while Lenalee openly sobbed into Angie's blood

soaked shirt "why did she save me? I should've died not her!" Lenalee screamed into the dead body below her that was quickly becoming cold as all the warm blood

seeped out of the wounds. "You know why she did it because you have an irresponsible brother to take care" Allen answered as he squatted down next to Angie and

gently closed her wide unmoving eyes. "But she had you this time!" the green haired girl yelled to the short british teen. "We confessed to each other before this so

she died with no regrets" Allen told them as he sat on the curb next to Angie's head and moved so her head could sit on his lap.

The blood pool beneath Angie was being absorbed by Allen and Lenalee's clothing. A little time afterwards the paramedic's came where Angie was officially pronounced

dead, while Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda were all taken to the hospital to recover. While Angie was taken to the morgue where all the dead loved ones are admitted and

held so their beloved ones could identify them and prepare a service for them. Allen stood there staring at Angie who was just minutes ago full of life, but in seconds

her flame of life was snuffed out. The white haired boy just couldn't part with her even though his friends were in the hospital all he could do was stare at the cold stiff

body in front of him.

* * *

**Allen POV**

I just could not for the life of me process what just happened to Angie. Only because one minute she's confessing her love for me the next she's laying on the frigid

metal table in front of me. I stared at her face, once so full of life now it looked to be made of porcelain. Slowly I touched her cheek, it was cold and stiff making me

flinch slightly. My cell phone rang loudly in the deafening silence startling me. I pulled it out and saw the caller was my old poker buddy Tyki Mikk, I inhale deeply and

exhaled letting my body relax as I answered. "Yes Tyki" I said in a stern voice, "Shonen, what's wrong?" he asked me in a confused voice that sounded all too fake. "It

has to do with Angie" was all I provided but then I heard shouting and things being thrown on the other end of the phone. "Allen! I have to tell you something, the

Earl did it but it was just a mistake!" a female's voice screamed into the phone before a gunshot resounded. "I'm sorry for whatever happened to Angie but I have to

be going, goodbye Shonen" Tyki panted out before the line went dead.

* * *

**Yep I'm pretty sure this will hold you off until the next chapter is ready. I'm happy you're reading and enjoying this. :D **


End file.
